ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Alliance (Jane Smith 10)
Story Jane and Lucy are at school. Jane is now wearing a blue sweater and a long skirt going down to her ankles. Jane: And then, he flew. Flew! Carrying me in his arms, I felt like I was free from everything in this miserable life of mine. (She swoons, Lucy snickering.) What?! Lucy: Nothing. Just, you’re just totally different from how you were yesterday. You’re head over heels for this guy. Jane: No I’m not! (She turns her face away, and speaks in a softer tone.) But, you think he likes me? Lucy: He took you flying. Despite the fact you can do that by yourself, that is totally a major sign. Plus, the fact that he’s got alien origins means he can join us on super-heroing! Jane: For the last time, I am not doing that! I Michael: Hey sweetie. (The two girls turn, Michael coming up to walk with them.) How you doing? Jane: (Blushing) Good. Good. Jane slides her hand into Michael’s, smiling as she does. Lucy: Hey! Remember me?! (Michael looks at her, with a quizzical expression.) Michael: Melissa? Lucy: Lucy. Anyway, Jane told me about your powers, and I think that is so cool. Michael: Uh, thanks. Jane: Don’t worry about her. She’s just quirky. Michael: Whatever you say, gorgeous. (Jane smiles at the comment.) Lucy: Anyway, I’ve got this friend, Mr. Baumann. He runs a market in my neighborhood. I know I had asked Jane to go with me, but you are free to come with us. Michael: Uh, I don’t Jane: Come on Michael. Please? Michael: (Sighs) Alright. I’ll go for you, pumpkin bear. Tiffany: (Angrily) Michael! (The group turns, seeing Tiffany storming towards them, in a rage.) What are you doing with HER?! I thought we were a thing! Jane: What?! Michael: (Puts hand on Jane’s shoulder.) Don’t worry, baby. We only went on one date. (Turns to Tiffany.) I’m sorry for leading you on, Sophia. Tiffany: IT’S TIFFANY! Jane: But me and Michael are a thing now. So, buh-bye! (Tiffany, bursting into tears, runs off.) Ah. That felt good. Lucy: Dang. That was so cool! End Scene Tiffany is in the forest, leaning against a rock, face buried in it as she cries. Tiffany: (Wailing) No! (She lifts her head, her makeup running down her face.) He, he, he, he was my soulmate! Evil, twisted little witch! How dare she steals my boyfriend! (She stands, tears replaced by anger.) I’ll kill her. I’ll kill her for what she’s done to me! The bushes rustle, Tiffany turning. A Technowarg comes out of the bushes, scaring Tiffany. Tiffany screams, as she takes off running, Technowarg giving chase. It jumps and pounces, its body opening up. It tackles Tiffany, merging with her body. She falls, as the Technowarg plugs into her nervous system. Tiffany: A-whoo! (She howls to the sky, snarling afterwards.) Jane, Lucy and Michael arrive at Mr. Baumann’s alien market, both Jane and Michael creeped out by the different alien species. Lucy: Mr. Baumann! She runs over to the counter, where they see Mr. Baumann, a slightly obese human, running it. He’s wearing a candy striper apron, as Lucy hugs him. Mr. Baumann: Lucy, dear! How are you? Lucy: Great! Mom wanted to thank you for the Cortalopus. It was delicious. Mr. Baumann: Glad to hear it. (Looks around her at Jane and Michael, who have a look of disgust on their face.) And who are your friends here? Lucy: Oh, sorry. This is my friend Jane. And her boyfriend Michael. Jane: Uh, pleased to meet you. Mr. Baumann: (Not believing it) Uh-huh. His face disagrees with you. Michael: Sorry. I’m just, uh, not used to seeing, aliens. Mr. Baumann: Yes, they tend to stay out of sight of most humans. But, they have to get groceries from someone, and that person is me. Anyway, feel free to shop around, and try not to break anything. Aliens start screaming, as the group turns towards the entrance. Tiffany tears through a stand, landing on all fours. She is scanning the area, looking for something. Tiffany’s vision is now a scanner, unable to see physical forms, only heat signatures. Tiffany: Where are you? Where?! (Tiffany throws something, knocking a shelf over.) Lucy: Another one of those! (Tiffany turns, looking at Lucy.) Tiffany: You! You’re the friend of that boyfriend snatcher! Jane: Tiffany?! (Tiffany grins evilly.) Tiffany: And you brought her with you. Tiffany pounces at them, as Michael fires a gold energy blast, knocking her out of the sky. She gets up, unharmed from the attack. Lucy takes her humanoid sludge form, charging in. Tiffany slashes at Lucy, cutting through her as she charges at Jane. Jane activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Brainstorm. She raises her arms, blocking the claw attack. Brainstorm: Why are you merged with that Technowarg exoskeleton? Tiffany: It chose me to do what it couldn’t do alone. Kill you! (Her vision focuses on the signal from the Omnitrix.) And maim you! Tiffany throws Brainstorm, her crashing into the counter. Brainstorm’s skull opens, revealing her brain. She fires a lightning blast, Tiffany dodging with ease. The lightning hits a shelf, knocking it over into another one. Brainstorm fires again, Tiffany dodging and jumping at her. Lucy stretches her arm, grabbing Tiffany and pulling her back. She turns, slashing at Lucy, who punches Tiffany. Michael fires gold energy blasts, which are deflected off the exoskeleton. Tiffany turns, looking at Michael. Tiffany: Michael, dear! How I loathe that name! (She pounces at him, which he flies and dodges, Tiffany crashing into a stand.) You shall pay for dumping me! Michael: Uh, do I know you? Tiffany roars like a cat, as she jumps into the air. Brainstorm evaluates the area, everything frozen as she does. She calculates the trajectory of bouncing attacks off the shelves, along with Tiffany’s position. Brainstorm: A few simple calculations, enough to beat a feral creature like Tiffany. Brainstorm fires lightning from her brain, hitting a can that was on the ground, launching it into the air. The can hits Tiffany, spinning her slightly. Michael flies upwards to dodge, as Tiffany crashes down in between shelves, which fall on top of her, crushing her underneath. Tiffany breaks free, though is injured. She limps away, with impressive speed. Tiffany: This isn’t over! (Tiffany retreats, as Brainstorm reverts.) Lucy: Hehe. Sorry about your store, Mr. Baumann. Mr. Baumann: No worries. With all your alien powers, you can help clean up. (He throws each of them a broom.) So get to it already! End Scene Tiffany limps out of the city, still furious. Tiffany: That stupid watch! It turns her into monsters! Why, if I could just get my claws on her. A rustling in the bushes occurs, as Tiffany lunges, scratching at it. The figure jumps back, revealing himself. The boy has tannish skin, wearing grey pants but no shirt. He has brownish hair with wolf ears sticking out, along with a brown wolf tail. He has tattoo like markings on his arms. Tiffany: What are you?! Your energy reading is familiar. The wolf hybrid speaks in a series of barks and growls, Tiffany nodding. Tiffany: Volug, huh? You’re saying your master is the one who created, (She looks at her robot body.) This suit? Volug emits a low growl, followed by a series of barks. Tiffany: And the monster watch on Jane’s wrist is your primary objective. Very well. You serve me for the moment. Volug makes a confused whimper like sound. Tiffany: We’ll kill the girl, tear her arm off, and present it and the watch to your master. How does that sound? (Volug nods his head, kneeling before Tiffany.) Oh, I like having subordinates to boss around. Ahahahahahaha! A-whoo! Characters *Jane Smith *Lucy Mann *Michael Morningstar *Mr. Baumann *Customers Villains *Tiffany (merged with Technowarg) *Volug Aliens Used *Brainstorm Trivia *Tiffany becomes merged with a Technowarg, driving her insane. *Both Jane and Michael experience other aliens for the first time, being freaked out by them. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Darkstar Arc